


Prison Break

by Decaykid



Category: All New X-Men (Comics), Marvel, Uncanny Avengers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4984075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decaykid/pseuds/Decaykid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not wanting their plans foiled, the Apocalypse Twins send one of their own to investigate the time jumping Brotherhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prison Break

**Author's Note:**

> Marvel missed a great opportunity, as far as I'm concerned. (But that's nothing new.)

Charles Xavier II lays on the cold floor of his prison cell. He stares blankly ahead, trying to tell where he ends and the world starts, those edges erased by the drugs pumping through his veins. He feels as though he's underwater. His movements are labored, everything is distorted. Each noise sounds lifetimes away. Save for the constant droning emitted from the cell next to his.

"God I'm so booored."

There's a thud against the wall, not far above his head that sounds like knocking.

"Hey Charlie are you awake?"

The young man moves, tries to talk and is startled to find his face is wet. His hand meets his lips and he frowns. He's been drooling on himself again.

"Charlie!" The knock comes again.

"Nngk."

"Charles it's been a week and we're still in here. You sent the note, right?"

"... Yeh." His tongue refuses to cooperate with him. He takes a deep breath before forcing himself up the wall until he's sitting. He shuts his eyes until he's sure the world stops spinning.

"Ra-ah...." He sighs, his tongue is still not wanting to work. He entertains the thought of mentally incapacitating those wretched doctors.

"Yeah?" His brother answers.

He concentrates hard on each word before pronouncing it.

"How... how... are... you..."

"Coherent? Healing factor, remember? Oh... I guess you wouldn't."

"But... you... have..."

"The collar just suppresses our powers, it doesn't eliminate them. Besides, once my healing factor gets rids of the drugs..." Raze frowns, cuffs jingling as his fingers claw at the collar. "It's not like I can pop my claws or anything. Actually, it's pretty annoying. Now I'm levelheaded enough to know what the hell is going on but I can't do shit about it."

Silence once again befalls the prison. Charles finds himself dosing on and off in the corner, never really sure about how long he's been out or how long until he falls asleep again. Eventually he's startled from his sleep by Raze's moaning. He sighs. In their short time working together, he's grown accustomed to his brother's outlandish antics, but he has to draw the line somewhere.

"Razzze..." he hisses, surprised to find his tongue working. The drugs must be wearing off. _They'll be here soon to administer more_ , he thinks sourly.

"Something, something smells good."

"What?" Charles thinks his face crumples in confusion.

Raze ignores him, pressing his face to the bars of his cell, eyes focused on the door at the end of the hall. He isn't even entirely sure it is a smell, but that's what his instincts tell him. He had been minding his own business, counting the tiles on the ceiling when he thought he picked up on ascent, though he couldn't be sure and cured his collar for the umpteenth time. He was more than willing to ignore it when it came again, this time stirring heat deep within him. Though he still couldn't quite smell anything, the heat continued to build into the tell-tale tension deep within his abdomen. Curious, he'd moved to his cell entrance. The doctors seemed to inject their poisons on a schedule and he wondered if perhaps a fellow mutant was coming too with a strange power, but that doesn't seem to be the case.

"Raze..." Charles says as he finishes his crawl to the door. He slumps against the bars. The thought of standing up makes him want to take another nap. Raze waits to see if he'll say anything more. When he doesn't, he turns his attention back to the door. The suspense and curiosity is starting to wear on his nerves. He groans, frustrated and he leans his head against the bars. It's then he picks up on some interesting noises on the other side of the door.

"I think... people are fucking on the other side of the door." He frowns, at least he has an explanation.

"Perv."

"It's not my fault for noticing. In fact, if you weren't all drugged up you would've noticed it way before I did!" With that, Raze slumps to the ground. Charles moves in his cell to try and get a better look at his brother. They could get a glimpse of one another if each sat on the opposite end of their cells from one another, and once Charles sees his brother, his eyes widen. The blue skin he's grown accustomed to is now pale, shocking blue eyes peek out from strands of black hair. Like this, Charles can see his resemblance to Wolverine. It's then he notices that Raze not only is wearing a collar like he is, but his wrists are encompassed and bound together as well. No doubt the contraptions aren't much different than the collars, a preventive measure to keep him from snikting things.

"What are you looking at?" Raze asks defensively, stiffening beneath his brother's gaze.

"Wha'are... you... lookin' at?" It hardly has the same conviction but Raze loosens up, giving him a familiar smirk. Before Charles can choke out another string of words, Raze straightens out, looking over his shoulder. Before he can ask, he catches it too- there's movement from the door. On queue, he begins to panic. The doctors are going to come in and give him more drugs, just when he started to get his mind back. As if sensing his unease, Raze turns to him as he stands.

"It's whatever I was smelling earlier."

This doesn't put Charles at ease. He's had enough dealings with the unknown as of late. There's more noises and the door beeps its approval. Gears inside begin to churn and Charles realizes for the first time how heavily they're locked up. Before he can brood upon that little revelation, the opens up to reveal a strange looking individual. They are covered in blue hues in what almost appears to be a Wolverine costume, however this being looks far from human. Despite this, Raze perks with interest.

"Who the hell are you?"

A pair of red glowing orbs set in hollow sockets turn their attention to the young man, but he seems unfazed. A strange knot ties itself deep within Charles's gut but it soon goes away, replaced by a warm, soft feeling.

"You boys wouldn't happen to be the time jumping Brotherhood, now, would you?" The man's voice sounds smooth but sinister. Welcoming, enticing, with the promise of danger if you're wiling. Raze moves to cross his arms, but the cuffs prohibit the action, so he settles for placing his hands on the cell bars.

"So what if we are?"

Strange-Wolverine smirks, the same shit eating smirk as Raze, Charles thinks, and places a hand on his hip.

"Then I'm here to bust you out."

"Really?" Raze sounds doubtful. "And just who are you, exactly?"

Charles watches in near disbelief as two psionic looking claws protrude from each of the man's fists. In one smooth movement, he slices right through the bars confining Raze.

"I'm the guy you owe a favor to."

Raze snorts but steps through the opening and Charles wonders what fresh hell they've somehow managed to get into.

"Move back," He warns. Charles scrambles away the best he can before metallic debris falls to the floor. The man helps him stand, he's surprisingly gentle... and surprisingly short. He hastily steps into the hall, all too willing to leave that nightmare behind.

"Alright, let's get this thing off you." The man runs his hands about the collar, his fingertips light but firm as they curiously search the device. Charles suppresses a shiver from his touch. After a few moments of fumbling, the collar beeps as it unlatches.

"Oh..." Charles's knees go out and once again the man catches his, helps him stand.

"Are you okay?" Raze asks, concern clear in his voice.

Like trying to walk on a leg after it fell asleep, after the initial pain it feels good. The rush of thoughts and outer awareness feels familiar to Charles. Though he's still a bit bleary from the drugs, he feels he can conquer this new situation.

"Are you a telepath or some variation thereof?" The man asks. Curious, Charles tries to read his mind, but all he gets is static. More frightening, he's still in his warm cocoon of calm; shouldn't he be frightened?

"Yes."

Perhaps he has a way of masking himself somehow, but Charles would know if we was. He'd feel a block, like a wall. But there isn't a wall, there is nothing.

"Let's see what you can do."

Raze eagerly offers the man his bound wrists.

They really don't want you getting out, do they?"

"Nah. Charlie over there is the one they're all afraid of."

"Really?" The man asks, freeing the boy's hands. Raze flexes them a few times before dropping them to his sides. The man removes the collar quicker this time and takes a step back to observe. Charles thinks he sees a flicker of something pass through the otherwise dead eyes as Raze's appearance changes to blue skin and red hair.

"Shapeshifter." A pause. "Boys, I think I have a plan out of here."

Though simple in theory, the plan is not without its difficulties. Raze is to disguise himself as one of the guards while Charles manipulates everyone's minds to make them think he's also a guard, and their savior a prisoner. If anyone asks, they're simply escorting the prisoner elsewhere. So far it's going well, but Charles has an ever growing headache as he focuses on the task at hand; it'd be much easier to hold the façade if he wasn't still feeling the effects of the drugs and it hadn't been a week since he last used his power. Despite all this, he tries ta few times to stretch his mind  to try and delve into the man's psyche, but try as he might he just can't. It's like trying to catch steam; his mind goes through the nothingness.

 _"Raze,"_ Charles tries despite the sharp shooting pain in his temple, _"something's not right."_

_"Yeah, I'm here. What's up?"_

_"I can't read this guy's mind."_

_"Didn't you say the same thing when we first met?"_

_"Yeah, but this is different."_

_''Well, we're different."_

Charles's lips press into a thin line as he thinks.

_"Are you? Didn't you notice his claws?"_

Raze snorts. _"What's that supposed to mean?"_

_"There's only one person with claws like that."_

_"So? What's that prove? You're not related to every telepath in the world. So what if he has glowing claws?"_

A low whisper interrupts their telephatic conversation.

"Charlie, was it? We're coming up to the last door. The man on guard is nearby. We'll need his I.D., as well as retinal and finger print scan. Would you do the honors?"

"Do I get to kill him afterwards?"

The smiles that too familiar smirk.

"Only if you want to."

Once certain know one else is in the hall to discover them, the trio pauses as Charles focuses all of his attention on the guard. As he takes over the guards mind, it's like slipping into a favorite article of clothing. He enjoys controlling his movements, making the guard his puppet as he places his thumb to the scanner, then kneel as his eye is scanned. He smiles as the guard stands again, relishes in the sound of his neck snapping as he crumples to the floor. The man who'd saved them tsks lightly as he approaches the heap of the man who once was and easily finds and removes his ID card.

"I hope you boys don't mind flying." He says as the doors slide open to reveal the roof of the prison and an array of aircrafts. They board a small jet and their companion easily gets it started and into the air. As the prison quickly disappears from sight, Raze asks "Now that we're out of there, who are you really? Who sent you, and what do they want?"

The man sighs dramatically, like how an adult does a child, as if knowing nosey questions just can't be helped.

"All that will come soon. In the meantime, I suggest you sit down, get comfortable and keep your mouth shut. You're not exactly in a position to be asking questions."

The two boys look uncertainly at each other. Where ever they're going, it's too late now. But whatever lays ahead of them, whether it be worse then the prison they just escaped or the future they are trying to fix, one thing is for certain- they have each other.


End file.
